There's No Place Like Earth
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: Star always felt a deep connection to Earth; What will happen when she and 99 others are sent to the ground to see if it is safe for life to rehabilitate? Rated M for language, sexual content.
1. Introduction & Pilot (Part 1)

**Hello and welcome to my new The 100 fanfiction! So I originally started to write this up on paper a couple of months ago and ended up tossing it like an idiot. I was really proud of it, but fortunately I am even more proud of this version! I'm going to follow the episodes but refrain from using all the dialogue from them. I'm assuming if you're reading this then you are already overly familiar with the dialogue. I want to mention that I will shout out to the people who follow, favorite, or both in each chapter. I will also reply to any reviews as well.**

**Forgive me if there is anything funny going on, I was writing from my phone and it isn't all that simple. I will fix anything when I get on a computer.**

***I do not own/am not affiliated with The 100 or any characters in it, only my original character Star***

* * *

I never _did_ feel like I belonged here; orbiting Earth, orbiting _home._ It was home, it always will be, even if I've never stepped foot on it. Something inside me longed for this place I've only read about in books, seen through a window. My feet beg for dirt, squishing between my toes. With every breath, my lungs reach for natural air, grabbing hold of the air from just a machine. My skin cries for the warm, silent touch of the sun. My body aches for true day and night. As if _this _isn't what life intended for me... for any of us.

We're surrounded by machines- living artificially. We're like animals trapped in a cage, never to experience life outside of these walls. They're meant to protect mankind, but I feel more trapped than protected. For how long can we watch our home from miles away? For how long can an Earth-born species live without the Earth itself?

These are the feelings that landed me in the Skybox. The questions that limited me to these four walls until the day I'm floated.

My name is Star, I'm 21 years old. I live here on The Ark- a large space station that is in Earth's high orbit. They say that 97 years ago the Earth suffered from a nuclear apocalypse, which killed off most everyone and left it covered in radiation, making it inhabitable for anyone.

I read books about how Earth was being run by technology. Technology was the future. I don't think this is what they wanted though. Life now depends on the technology that surrounds us. When you limit yourself to the technology around you, you're living by the rules of technology. And dying by them too.

Growing up I was fairly happy. I was always drawn to Earth, so I began soaking up information like a sponge for as long as I can remember. Then the day came when my parents were floated for reasons I'm still not sure of to this day. I never took the time to find out. I figured at that point I had nothing left to lose and I attempted to get to Earth by myself. I was unfortunately caught and thrown into what I mentioned before to be the Skybox. Our prison. Mostly the youth of The Ark is thrown in here, until the age of 18 when you're reviewed and likely to be floated anyway. Anyone above the age of 18 is usually automatically floated.

Being floated is just a space term for being put to death, or executed. You are put in a room sealed off from the rest and a door opens, sucking you into space. Then you float off.

You're probably wondering why I'm still here though. I'm 21, so why haven't I been floated? Sometimes it pays big time to have friends. My best friend is Clarke Griffin. She is the little sister I never had. Her parents, Abby and Jake Griffin, were also like a second family to me. Abby went out of her way to trick the system into making my age 17 rather than 21, making me younger than I really am, allowing me more time to live. If you can even call it that.

xxx

I lay on the hard, cold floor of my room, looking up at the ceiling. Nothing but my thoughts occupied me these days. Sometimes I wish they knew my real age from the start so this would just be over already.

I hastily sat up as I heard my door opening. Two guards entered and my heart started to race, assuming only the worst. I just got done wishing they knew my real age, but I'm not ready to be floated. They must've finally figured it out and are coming to float me now.

"Prisoner 298, hold out your arm." One guard said.

"What for?" I wasn't one to question authority, but this was something completely new. He said nothing, forcefully grabbing my arm as the other fastened a metal bracelet to my wrist. I winced, feeling the pain of small pin pricks entering my skin.

They proceeded to lead me out of my room. Once out, I saw everyone being released from their rooms, escorted by guards. I could see Abby coming towards me as we walked.

"Abby! What's happening?" She smiled at me, only confusing me more.

"They're sending 100 prisoners to Earth, Star. You're going to Earth!" I had no words. I couldn't believe what I just heard. She knew how badly I wanted to go, radiation or not.

Wasting no time, the guards pushed at me to walk.

"Take care of Clarke!" Abby yelled before losing sight of me. I stared at her with pure confusion, "what?" was all I could yell before being lost in the crowd of prisoners and guards.

_Clarke? Watch Clarke? What is going on here?_


	2. Pilot (Part 2)

**Hey and welcome back! I edited my last chapter and was utterly repulsed by all the errors I found. I am going to avoid using my phone for posting, it's going to be the last thing I go to. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it despite the typos. I want to thank katie93319 , back2vintage, labyrinthloverxx, free at last, and FindingFantasy for following and willowangle, kathrin1510, and pandahlocks for the favorite! Thank you fangirlnodoubt and a guest for being interested so far! Hope I don't let you down. I also said I wasn't going to put a lot of the dialogue from the show, but I ended up doing so. For everyone who reads, if you could review what you think so far, that'd be much appreciated. If you want, share what you would like to see happen while it's still the beginning. Maybe I will add it in if it's not something I already had planned. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The guards forced me into another room, or I suppose it was the dropship, since Abby said we were going to the ground. I was seated next to Clarke and Chancellor Jaha's son, Wells. Clarke wasn't awake and I was concerned for her.

"Clarke?" I shook her arm, but she didn't wake up. Not long after everyone was seated and buckled up, everything began to shake and a loud noise occurred. My heart raced, as I'm sure many other's did as well. No one on the Ark has gotten this chance yet, and here are all of us prisoners being sent to Earth. Who even knows if we would make it there in one piece?

I noticed Clarke coming out of her unconscious state. She looks to her wrist and seems surprised by the metal jewellery fastened to it. She didn't even notice me before noticing Wells, who was sitting beside her.

"Wells, what are you doing here?" her sudden outburst took me by surprise. Last I remember, her and Wells were good friends. I missed out on a lot of things while I was stuck in the Skybox.

"When I heard they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you," he explained.

The Chancellor came up on a screen for us all to watch. He explained that being we are prisoners, we are expendable, since the odds of survival are low. We are the hope for mankind's survival. If we happen to survive, our crimes on The Ark will be forgiven. We are to land on Mount Weather, where we will have enough of what we need for two years.

Not long after his small introduction to Earth, some random guy thought it would be fun to get out of his seat. He had tan skin and dark, medium length hair. He was right in front of us and was laying in mid-air. It did look like a lot of fun but not while we are heading to the ground. He could get hurt.

"Check it out, your dad floated me after all," he aimed his words towards Wells.

"Shut up, and get back in your damn seat. Do you want to get hurt, or worse?" I said to him, but he seemed too interested in Clarke than anything else. Some others joined in his reign of floating, causing Clarke to burst.

I sighed and blocked out everything, closing my eyes. I could hear people chatting, Clarke and the kid whose name I now know as Finn were introducing themselves to one another. Kind of. I was getting a headache, all of this was overwhelming.

The dropship started to shake and make a very large noise. I held my eyes tightly closed. I was scared shitless and wanted to scream on the top of my lungs, but kept it inside. There was a rough bang and everything went quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Listen. No machine hum," a kid mentioned. Wow, there really was no hum. It was actually quiet. I didn't think things got anymore quiet than what they had been, but then again I never thought that deep into it.

I unbuckled my belt, along with everyone else and stood up. I noticed Finn on the ground, and rushed over to aid him, followed by Clarke. Kids made an announcement that the door was on the lower level, making everyone rush to it. Clarke, being her decision-making self, ran to try to stop them from leaving the dropship. I stayed with Finn, not wanting to just leave him as he clearly was alive but in pain. He moaned as he moved to sit up.

"Are you alright, idiot? Should have listened to me!" I said, holding my hand out to help him stand, "I'm Star. You're Finn, yeah? Apparently the door's on the lower level, so you better be able to walk down the ladder," I joked. He laughed, "thanks for helping me."

We both proceeded to go down the ladder. I thought the fun was over but I was clearly mistaken. Everyone had crowded around the door, where a guy and a girl stood hugging. We were far in the back but after she let go I could hear her yell to someone, "do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." I pushed through the crowd, "no one has a brother," and, "that's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Just as I pushed to the front, the girl Octavia attempted to launch herself towards the girl who said that.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy girl!" I said as she was pulled back by her brother. He had dark hair that was slicked back and skin that was pale but still dark at the same time. He had on a guards uniform that made me suspicious. His face was quite attractive and I stared at him for a good moment before gathering myself. His sister had similar features, but her hair was long and beautiful to match her equally appealing face.

"Why don't you give these people something else to remember you by," I suggested to her.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years," her brother chimed in.

"Exactly," I said, "it was going to be me, so be happy," I smiled and winked at her. Her brother seemed amused by me, he had a small smirk on his face and I watched as he opened the door. It let in a bright light, brighter than anything, and I was blinded before I was able to see the green world behind it. I was too busy taking in what was waiting for me outside of this place to see Octavia walk out. There was so much green forest, trees, plants, flowers, everything we never had back home.

"We're back, bitches!" her yell to the world brought me out of my thoughts, everyone ran out of the dropship, happy and excited to see the world we should have known. I walked out slowly, taking it all in one bit at a time. It was everything I dreamed about plus more. My dreams could never come up with such a mesmerizing place. I took in all the air I could, nearly choking myself. This is everything I longed for my entire life and I finally get to have it. That was the difference between me and every other person who came down with me. They are happy about their freedom, I am happy about finally being _home_.

I looked around and noticed Clarke looking at a map, Wells walked over to her, and I soon followed. I wanted to take in all I could but the look on her face said otherwise for her.

"I don't like the look on your face, Clarke, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, they dropped us on the wrong mountain and all the communication systems are fried," she filled me in.

I turned to look around, not happy with the news. It did however, give us the chance to really see what it's like here and I won't lie, I really want to.

"Cool, a map. Do they got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer," the familiar voice made me turn so fast that I might have gotten whiplash.

"Jasper?" I was surprised to see him as Wells pushed him off, "Monty!" I yelled, noticing him not too far away. They were as happy as I was to see me, and just as confused. Before we could get close, I saw a small group walk towards us.

"He's with us," the male in front, leading a pack of others, said to Wells. He had a unique face and brown hair that hung at the sides of his face.

"Oh, he's with you? why don't you pull up your panties and calm down," I said, walking closer to him.

"We're just trying to figure out where we are," Wells added.

"We're on the ground," we heard from our side. We all turned to look at Octavia and her brother, "that not good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mount Weather," Wells walked towards them, "you heard my father's message; That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," Octavia chimed in. For such a pretty girl, she packed a big attitude. I guess that's what happens when you're not supposed to be here.

"What, you think you're in charge here? You and...little Princess?" she said, looking to Clarke.

I stepped in, "hey, come on, we haven't even been here for an hour and already there are problems? No one is in charge here-"

"We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be," Clarke interrupted. Taking charge as usual, but I didn't mind.

"How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek. Ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now." She finished.

"I got a better idea," Octavia's brother is really testing Clarke, "you go- find it for us. Let the privileged do the work for a change." Everyone behind him cheered to this.

"You're not listening, we _all_ need to go!" Wells yelled. The one who led his pack of friends here first came out of the crowd and walked in front of Wells, pushing him from behind and spitting words at him. Next thing I know they're getting ready to fight and Clarke was being held back. I walked over to the kid holding her and pushed him off, "get the fuck off of her," I growled. He let go, giving me a nasty look. When I turned to look back at this brewing fight that everyone was chanting to, the kid Finn jumped down in front of them.

"Kid's got one leg," he said to one who started, "why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Octavia walked over to them, "hey, Space Walker," waiting for Finn to turn to look at her, "rescue _me_ next." He had a big, dorky smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes at the situation. Luckily, this was the end of it and everyone scattered their own way. I went over to Jasper and Monty, finally being able to talk to them without an immature interruption.

"Guys!" I ran towards them and hugged them both tightly, kissing them both on the cheeks. I've known them for a long time. I babysat them both before my parents were floated. I guess when I said I thought I had nothing left to lose when they were gone, I was wrong.

"Star! How are you- I thought they floated you," Jasper said and Monty saying, "yeah."

"Yeah, um, long story. I had a little help from Clarke's mother, Abby. But seriously, guys, why are you here?" Finn came up behind them and grabbed them over to him Clarke and Wells who was sitting on the ground.

"Four of us- Five of us," Finn said, noticing me walking up behind.

"Sounds like a party, make that six!" Octavia came prancing up out of nowhere and her brother didn't seem to like it one bit. He pulled her back and interrogated her on her decision.

"Uh, make that five, I'm just going to stay here," I said. Clarke nodded.

"Hey," she notice something and pulled at Finn's wrist, "were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know, do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying," she made a good speech. Good enough for him. I could see in his face that he did care.

"Ok, now let's go," she said.

As she was walking away, I pulled at her arm lightly.

"Hey, be careful. Your mom told me to keep an eye on you. Don't do anything to get yourself hurt," she smiled and I let her go.


	3. Pilot (Part 3)

**Welcome back, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you to kelsey112 for the follow and AccioAlly AccioAlly for the follow AND favorite! Here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think in a review. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Looks like it's just you and me," I smiled, taking a seat next to Wells on the ground.

"Why are you so happy about that?" he asked, confused.

"Should I..not be?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Everyone here hates me because of my father."

"Well, I have good news for you then, I'm not everyone. I also don't judge people because of the things that their parents do. Last time I checked, you and your father are two completely different people," I smirked.

"I guess I'm just used to people hating on me for that reason and just figured you would too."

"There's a first for everything, yeah?" I patted his shoulder and stood up, holding out my hand for him to take.

"Can you walk? I think we should go look for some things to help the camp out."

He took my hand to stand and we both went on our way into the green wonder that surrounded us. We both gathered sticks and whatever we could find that might be useful.

"So, what happened with you and Clarke? I remember you two were really good friends before I got sent to the Skybox. If..you don't mind me asking. I know you and I never really knew one another that well."

He sighed and shook his head, "it's a long story."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said.

"It's not that, it's just, confusing," he explained.

"I understand. You're a good kid, Wells. I'm sure whatever it was that you did wasn't your fault." He looked at me and finally cracked a smile.

We continued gathering and making conversation. When our arms and hands got full, we walked back and dumped it in an area where all the others had left what they found. As we finished putting our sticks and logs down with the rest of them, the one guy with the unique face came over to us, knife in hand.

"Find any water yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Wells answered. Another guy came.

"We're going back out if you want to come," Wells said looking at the wall beside us. I looked too and it read 'FIRST SON FIRST TO DYE'.

He made a comment to Wells about his father begging for mercy when he was floated. I barely paid attention, amused at the poor spelling. Wells walked away, "you spelt 'die' wrong, genius'."

I stayed behind, not in the mood for this kids shit.

"What's your name, panty boy?" I asked, remembering what I said to him during our first encounter. He gave me a nasty look and I smiled sarcastically.

"Murphy." I was surprised that he answered instead of trying anything.

"If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it," we looked to see Octavia's brother.

"You're not really a member of the guard, are you?" Murphy asked him.

"Why would a guard be so tiny?" I laughed. He gave me a look," no, the real guards will be here soon, unless we stop it."

"Stop it? What are you saying?" I asked him.

"you don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes?" he laughed, "even if they do, then what? People like us, we're gonna become model citizens now? Get jobs? If we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash."

"You got a point?" the other guy with us asked.

"No, I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?"

"The Hell we are," the guy said.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down," he explained.

"Ok, you said we can stop it- How?" Murphy asked.

"Take 'em off. The Ark will think you're dead. That it's not safe to follow. Follow?"

"Not following. Listen, sweetheart, I'm sorry to interrupt your little preach. Do you have some type of clairvoyant power? Can you see into the future? I know your mind is still locked up in some ship floating in space, but we're not there anymore. We're on Earth. Fucking Earth! Life here can't be anything like what it was up there," I pointed to the sky. I started to walk away, fed up with the conversation but turned around fast to say one last thing, "oh, and Murphy, leave Wells alone. If you touch him, my fist will personally pay you a visit." I winked and he tried lunging at me but was pulled back by the two with him. I smiled and waved as I walked away.

I walked into the forest and searched for Wells, but I didn't find him. I decided to finally do what I've wanted to do since I saw what was outside of the dropship door. I found a tree stump and sat on it, looking at all of my surroundings. I've never seen so much green in my life, and I'm not complaining. As I was staring deep into the forest, I thought I saw something moving. I leaned forward, trying to adjust my eyes and make out what I was seeing. I jumped and lost track of what I was doing when I heard footsteps behind me, "what the-" I turned to see Octavia's brother.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your little sightseeing adventure," he laughed.

"Right, right. Can I help you?" I asked him, not trying to be nice.

"You seemed a bit hotheaded before, I wanted to thank you for how you treated my sister. We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves to each other," he walked in front of me, "Bellamy."

He stuck out his hand and I hesitated for a moment, but gave in and shook it, "Star."

"Star? The one who tried to take one of the dropships to Earth by herself Star?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smirked, "yeah, you could say I'm kind of a daredevil," I joked. He gave a small laugh and I finally got a real good look at him. He was really handsome, more than what I imagined on the dropship.

"So why'd you really come over here?" I crossed my legs and stared at him.

"Should there be any other reason?" he was confused. I lifted my wrist with the bracelet and wiggled my arm in front of him, "I would like revenge just as much as you. My parents were floated for reasons I don't even know. But this is our home, everyone should be here. A lot of people down here have family up there and I wouldn't want to ruin it for them just because I feel hurt," I said and got up, "now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my sightseeing adventure now. Alone." I walked past him and looked for a new spot.

I found a grassy spot where there was an opening in the trees that let the light from the sun shine through. I laid down in the light, resting my head on my arms. I stared into the sky and squinted my eyes at the sun's bright light. The warmth beamed down on my face and I was calm. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

When I woke up, it was dark out.

"Shit!" I quickly got up and ran back to camp. When I got back, everyone was crowded around a large fire. I saw as one by one, people were getting their bracelets removed and Bellamy, who I wasn't surprised was running this thing, calling out for the next person who wanted to remove their's. I saw Wells getting involved and wanted to quickly get there to make sure no one tried to do anything stupid.

"My people, already are down. Those people, locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that," Bellamy barked.

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No- He enforced them," Bellamy shook his head, "but not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws!" he got a few cheers from the crowd.

"Here, we do whatever the Hell we want, when_ever_ the Hell we want!" the crowd cheered louder. He really did know how to make a speech, one to manipulate the minds of everyone around him.

"Now, you don't have to like it Wells. You can even try to stop me- change it- kill me. You know why?" he paused, "whatever the Hell we want."

Everyone around me was chanting this now, over and over. I looked around at everyone, having fun, not taking this seriously. I looked back to Bellamy and Wells staring each other off when I felt wet drops hit me in the face. I looked up and was hit more.

"Rain!" I whispered to myself. Everyone was even more wild now that it was raining. I just stood there, still, with my eyes closed, letting myself get soaked, mentally seeping deeper into the dirt with every drop of rain that hit me. For a moment it was just me, no one else. I'm not sure how I blocked out everyone's screaming, but I did.

"Enjoying the rain?" I was pulled from my thoughts from the familiar voice. His deep, smooth tone sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm not the only one," I laughed. He looked at my face and smiled.

"Whatever the Hell we want, hm?" I smiled up at him. I gasped as he raised his hand and gently moved a piece of hair that was sticking to my cheek, behind my ear. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"Nice try, sweetheart. But I'm not that easy." I walked away and looked for Wells once again.

By the time I found him, the rain had stopped. He was making himself a spot to sleep and I thought it was a good idea.

"Do you think they're ok? Clarke and everyone," I asked, sitting down in the spot next to his.

"I hope so."


	4. Earth Skills (Part 1)

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is a new chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback: lovely reviews, favorites and follows. Please continue the support if you're enjoying the story (: Leave a review. Follow/favorite if you'd like. Twitter- xAshleyFanFics**

* * *

Day one on Earth was officially complete. It was filled with drama and people are already fighting for power. It is right to form some type of government so we're not all running around like wild animals, hopefully people will soon realize. Leadership comes naturally to Clarke so she would be a good candidate to run things. Not only that, but she does things for the good, not the bad, like Bellamy. I can see Bellamy is trying to take control, manipulating the minds of everyone around here, because he's scared for some reason. We are all here for committing a crime, but he especially is trying to avoid something. I don't know why, but I intend to find out.

I woke up to the bright blue sky, scattered with white puffy clouds. I've never seen a real cloud, at least not from this view. They move effortlessly across the sky, changing shape and form. They looked so soft and fluffy, I wanted to reach up and touch one. I laid and watched as each one passed, amazed at all of them. It was almost hard to believe that the people who once lived here didn't pay much attention to this wonder in the sky unless it interrupted their outside events.

Today was a new day and I intended on making the best of it.

I sat up and stretched my arms high above my head as I yawned. I looked over to where Wells was sleeping and noticed he was gone.

_Always leaving me behind, dammit._ I thought as I rose to my feet. I was a bit chilly so I grabbed my jacket that I ended up taking off in the middle of the night. All I had were the clothes on my body which consisted of a jacket, a black long sleeve shirt, a black wife beater underneath, my black skinny cargo pants and combat boots over my socks. Besides this bulky bracelet that tells the Ark I'm alive, I did have a silver necklace with a star pendant and a small diamond in the center of it. My parents gave it to me on my 18th birthday. It was passed down through generations of my family, the one thing that I knew for certain was from Earth.

I walked around, taking in the morning chill. It had a distinct smell, different from the rest of the day, as if you could smell the temperature. It didn't take long for it to warm up as I walked around camp for a bit.

I noticed off in the distance Wells with a shovel. I walked over to him and saw two patches of dirt that he was patting down on.

"The two who didn't make it during the landing," he said as I watched. I crossed my arms and stared at the ground.

"I'm not saying at all that they deserved it, but they should have known better than to get out of their seat. Sometimes having fun costs you your life," I said frowning, truly upset about it. He finished patting the dirt down, grabbed the spare clothes and we both walked back, noticing people getting more than comfortable already.

"Hey, uh, where'd you get the clothes?" a random guy walked up to us.

"Buried the two kids who died during the landing," Wells explained.

He tried to take it from Wells, but failed.

"We share based on need," Wells said.

"You still don't get it, do you Chancellor?" Bellamy walked out from a large tent with a girl by his side. She kissed him before leaving and I watched her as she walked away, not taking my eyes off until I couldn't see her anymore. Something about it made me furious. "This is home now."

He didn't have on a shirt and I'll admit that he did have a great body, but I wasn't about to be distracted by it.

"Your father's rules no longer apply," Bellamy walked over to Wells and grabbed an item out of his hand, causing him to lunge at him. The guy who wanted them before pushed him back.

"Bellamy, what the fuck?" I asked.

"You want it back? Take it." Bellamy was feeding off of his power. A bit too much if you ask me. Wells threw what he was holding behind him, a group jumping on it like it was the last thing they'd ever get.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells spoke towards Bellamy.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" he smirked. A girl's scream could be heard, and my first instinct was to run towards it. I ran to the fire, and Murphy was there holding a girl over the fire. Teeth gritted, I walked towards him, pushing him over with the girl away from the fire. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We want the Ark to think the ground is killing us, right?"

"Wrong!" I yelled.

"You can stop this," Wells said to Bellamy.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started."

I looked at Bellamy and felt an arm slide around my neck. I reached up and tried to pull the arm off, but wasn't strong enough. I saw the look on Bellamy's face change from power-hungry to someone who actually could care.

"Murphy, let her go," Bellamy ordered.

"You're really going to let her come around here and mess this up?"

"_Let. Her. Go._" he ordered once more. I felt his grip loosen up and I was free. I grabbed my neck and turned around ready to beat the living crap out of him, but Wells had beat me to it. He got him to the ground and punched him a few times before getting off. "Don't you see you can't control this?" he said to Bellamy. Murphy got up with a knife and went to go for Wells.

"Wait!" Bellamy stepped between him. I was almost surprised until he took out another knife, "fair fight."

"Bellamy, are you serious?" I was infuriated as Murphy began swinging his knife at Wells. Again, Wells took over and got Murphy into a hold, with his knife at his neck.

"Wells!" Clarke's voice yelled off in the distance. "Let him go!"

"Clarke?" I hugged her. "You're in one piece," I smiled."What's wrong?" I asked. The look on her face spoke for her. Something was wrong. I looked at Octavia, Monty, and Finn. But where was Jasper?

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked after greeting his sister.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn began.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We were attacked," Clarke said.

"Attacked by what?"

"Not what. _Who._ Turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder," Finn said.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us," Clarke explained.

"Yeah, the bad news is, the grounders will," Finn finished.

"Clarke, where's Jasper?" I asked, concerned. He wasn't around and I figured he would have turned up soon.

"Jasper was hit. They took him."

"No, we have to get him back," I walked off, away from everyone. I went into the dropship and started to grab anything that I would need and stuff it into a bag.

"Star, you can't go out there alone. It's too dangerous," Clarke had followed, along with Wells and Monty.

"Well we can't just sit around, arguing about who's doing what when he's out there. He needs us. I know that naturally you're a leader, but this time I'm taking charge." She didn't say a word and helped me pack things that would be useful. Wells offered to come with us to which Clarke quickly told him no.

"No, Clarke, he's coming. We can use his help," I made the final decision. "I'll finish packing, you go figure out who else is coming." Everyone left, leaving me to myself. I sighed, sitting on the ground, putting the rest of the items in the bag.

I was beginning to wonder if it was the best time to come to Earth. Then again, we didn't have a choice.


	5. To the Fans

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry if you enjoyed this story and wondered why I haven't updated. It could be one of two reasons - I lost interest (most likely) or I am still interested but haven't been able to focus on this story. But for both of those reasons, I'm letting you know that for now I am finished. There is still a chance that I come back later on to update, which is why I am not deleting it. But for now, I don't want to keep anyone hanging. I am really sorry about that!

I've really appreciated the support, so thank you :)


End file.
